


Tickle Fight

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: Draco and Harry have a tickle fight.Day 26 of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: Tickles
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Kudos: 37





	Tickle Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



“No, stop, please, I can’t take it anymore, stop!”

Draco’s laugh was breathless and the flush on his cheeks high. Harry was on top of Draco and had been tickling him until Draco almost cried with laughter.

_Who knew he was so ticklish?_ Harry thought, tickling Draco more just to hear him laugh and beg like that again.

“Are you giving up?” Harry asked, challenging him.

“Yes!” Draco shouted.

Emerald eyes met grey, and suddenly the air changed.

Harry stopped tickling, his hands stopped moving, and they both looked serious.

Pause.

Feeling brave, Harry bent down close.

And kissed him.


End file.
